Die Abrechnung
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 18: Toralei reveals her ghastly plot to set up the ghouls, but can they work together to save themselves from taking a monsterous fall? Handlung At the pool, Heath advises Gil to tell his parents that the photos of him and Lagoona mean nothing. Gil agrees to call his parents to resolve the situation and Heath leaves while Lagoona, who had been eavesdropping, prepares to do the same. Gil notices her and tells her to stay. Lagoona reluctantly does so, but to her amazement, Gil does not deny her. While he does refer to her as a friend only, Gil takes a stand for salt water monsters and his choice to be around her, which greatly angers his parents still. Once they've ended the call, Gil and Lagoona embrace. Elsewhere in the school, Ghoulia shares her investigation's results with the Fear Squad: it are Toralei and her two werecat pals that have made them look suspicious. The group confronts the Werkatzen in the bathroom, where Toralei gloatingly confesses and explains that they've added a stink bomb-balloon to the balloons that will be released during the graduation ceremony. She further adds that her goal is to get the current Fear Squad expelled so she and her two buddies can form a new Fear Squad. With the graduation ceremony already starting, the girls run off. The werecats let them go because they are convinced the group won't locate and remove the stink bomb-balloon in time. The Fear Squad actually finds the stink bomb-balloon right away thanks to Clawdeen's keen olfactory sense. The balloon is not located within reach, but on Draculaura's suggestion, the Fear Squad uses their fearleading skills to throw her over. Draculaura gets a grip on the balloons' net just out of reach of the balloon, so Frankie throws her arm to Draculaura for her to bridge the gap with. The whole operation is wrapped up just before the balloons fall. As the Fear Squad is just happy that their reputation is saved, Ghoulia reveals that she's been working on a little extra to the mission: revenge. She has hacked into the school system and greatly upped the amount of math credits in the werecats' files. This earns the trio a full scholarship to the Trigular Calculometry Summer Math Camp and they are sent off to the bus immediately, regardless of their wishes. As the final piece, the Fear Squad drops the stink bomb-balloon in the bus just before the doors close. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The music that plays when the Fear Squad works to stop the stink bomb-balloon from falling is an adaption of the ''Mission: Impossible'' theme song. Kontinuität * The werecats previously tried to become part of the Fear Squad again in "Witch Trials", but were denied for their lack of loyalty. * The werecats will come home from summer camp in "Nefera Again". * As "Back-to-Ghoul" and the werecat twins' 'Campus Stroll' diary reveal, the werecat trio actually does have noteworthy math skills. Meilensteine * Gil's mother is heard 'speaking' for the first time. Fehler * Toralei's reflection in the bathroom mirror is mirrored from how it should look. * When the werecats look up angrily at the Fear Squad, Toralei's head's appearance is reversed. Weiteres * Mr. Rotter recites a number of student names during the graduation ceremony. These are: Jacko Lantern, Ogey Man and Grimmie Reaper. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2